ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 83
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 83: Archer District Attacks "500 parlocks?", Alice asked. "That's the most you've ever won." "And yet, somehow...", Aaron said, "...it wasn't my quickest match. The guy looked like a skeleton and was about as strong." Alice laughed. "You still have your humor, I see.", she said. 83: ARCHER DISTRICT ATTACKS Suddenly, a Storm Mantis drone outside exploded. "What the hell?!", Aaron shouted, running to look outside the window. There was an uncountable amount of soldiers running towards the hospital. Trailing behind them on a floating platform was a person Aaron did not recognize. "What the fuck's up with his hair?", he asked. "What was it?", Alice asked. "There's a bunch of soldiers coming right for us!", Aaron shouted. "What?!", Alice asked. "Why?!" Before Aaron could answer her, he had kissed her on the forehead and ran out the door. "I wonder how long it'll take him to remember that we're on the third floor?", she asked herself. ~*~*~*~* Aaron sent a distress message to all the elementals in Waurika. By the time Aaron had reached the hospital door, the soldiers were all within 10 meters. "Aaron, it's been a long time!", the man on the floating platform shouted. "Do I know you?", Aaron asked. The floating platform landed on the ground. "No.", the man said. "But I'' know ''you." Aaron gave him a look of confusion. "Almost eleven years ago...", the man said, "...you led an expedition consisting of several elementals in an attack on Mount Garland. My father -- the Governor of Archer District, Blake Moss -- was murdered by you on that day." Aaron clenched his fists so hard they started to bleed. "On that day...", the man continued, "...I, Justin Moss, took up the mantle of Governor." "You bastard.", Aaron said through gritted teeth. "There's no way you can stop me from getting my revenge.", Justin Moss said. Aaron quickly made a Thunder TEC-9 and shot Justin Moss though the head with it. Moss' body fell on the ground. "He just killed the Governor!", a soldier shouted. "Kill him!", another shouted. Immediately, they opened fire upon Aaron. The bullets knocked Aaron off his feet, firing into the hospital and killing several people inside. Suddenly, two large blasts of water sent the soldiers flying. Aaron looked in the direction the blasts came from. It was Andrew. "Andrew?", Aaron asked. "You dumbasses had better be lucky that Angela's off today!", Andrew shouted. "Now, Aaron!" "Oh, right.", Aaron said. Aaron sent a Lightning Bolt towards the wet soldiers, electrocuting them. Aaron stood up as several soldiers ran to him screaming. "You're not getting your revenge.", Aaron said as he made a Thunder Sword. He ran through the ranks of the soldiers, slicing them all up. They fell on the ground, dead and in several pieces. "Anyone else wanna die today?", Aaron asked. "Aaron, watch out!", Andrew shouted. Before Aaron knew it, he was being impaled through the chest by a Magma Fist. Aaron coughed up blood before falling on his back. Justin Moss was standing above him. The hole in the Governor's head regenerated as the Magma Fist turned back into a regular arm. "It's not going to be that easy to stop me, Aaron, the Lightning Warrior.", Moss said sternly. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff